Historia, Chemistrius, Geographia
by Lelija
Summary: Armin replaces the queen Historia and Mikasa plays the king. How did this come to happen? What's going to happen next? If you want to know, you can read it here!
1. Some News

The king was drunk. Again. Everyone who knew him said that the king Chemistrius Fritz keeps drinking all the time. And crying. Chemistrius had to be the unhappiest king ever.

He knew most of the people dream of being the king. He had to be happy.

But Chemistrius Fritz never wanted to be a king. Still, he was made to become one.

When Chemistrius was a kid he wanted to become a soldier and face Titants. And save he was never allowed to see even a single Titan.

His dream was to see outside world. But he was imprisoned in his mansion.

Even though Chemistrius Fritz was a king he never got what he alcohol. He was drinking all the time so he could forget how unhappy he was. Other people could do something for their dreams. But he couldn't.

Now he was looking at the small girl. What was her name? Historia Reiss? Such a strange name. And important.

Chemistrius knew she is the real heiress of the crown. He felt relieved when he found out such a person was told she is going to become the queen. If she replaces him, the old king, he could finally do what he had always wanted to.

Suddendly...

- Excuse me, can you repeat?

Chemistrius couldn't believe what he had just heard.

In order to keep Humanity's unity, Historia Reiss had to marry him. Most of the Humanity is claiming this. People wanted peace inside the walls. This meant that the real heiress had to get the crown back by marriage.

She was a lot younger than him. She could be his daughter. His and Geographia's Historia would mean abandoning didn't want to do it.

Historia also must not want to marry such an old drunkard as he is.

Both of them didn't want to marry each other.

But they had to. For humanity's sake.


	2. A Plan?

Historia Reiss and Chemistrius Fritz were left alone.

The council thought they would like to get acquainted.

At the moment the last person left the room, Chemistrius told Historia:

-I don't want to marry you.

- I don't want to marry you, either, - she replied.

Silence.

- I want to be with another person, - they said at the same time.

Historia was a little surprised.

- You are the king. You should be able to be with whoever you want to be with.

- I don't know where she is, - the king replied.

- The same situation is with me.

Silence again. Suddendly Historia smiled.

- I know what we should do, - she said.

She told Chemistrius her plan.

- Do you agree? – she asked then.

The king nodded.

...

Several days passed. All the people in Sina were talking about the coming royal wedding ceremony.

Their squad was accommodated in luxurious apartments. After all, the future queen used to be one of them.

- I am so sorry for Historia, - Armin said during the breakfast. – she has to marry the person she doesn't even know...

- All of us feel the same way, - Sasha replied.

- There is no need to feel sorry for her.

Everyone looked at Levi who had said it.

- I've heard that everyone who has recently seen her says she looks really happy. And she keeps following the king all the time. I bet she actually likes him.

- I don't think so, - Armin answered. – Maybe she is just playing her role. Historia is a very good actress, have you forgotten?

Suddendly they heard someone knocking at the door.

A soldier from Military Police came in.

- Armin Arlert! Is Armin Arlert here?

- Yes, - Armin said. – It's me. Why?

- I have an order to bring you to the royal mansion.


	3. Talk To Mikasa

Armin was feeling a little uncomfortable. He actually didn't have any idea about the royal etiquette. And now he was waiting in the royal mansion room for someone. Maybe even the king?

No, not the king. Only the old good Historia came into the room. She was smiling.

For several minutes they talked about... well, nothing in particular. About the weather, the mansion, their both friends.

And then Historia suddendly asked:

- Armin, wouldn't you like to become the king?

Armin was so shocked he couldn't speak for a moment.

- Are you proposing to me? – he asked and blushed. – Or maybe just making fun?

- No, no, no! – Historia was trying not to laugh. – I'm not proposing neither mocking you. I'm just giving you a question.

- Well, then... – Armin thought for several seconds. – No. I want to do other things.

- But if just for a week or two?

- Still no. But I'd think about it.

- You could use the biggest Humanity's library as much as you would like to. I promise you.

- Wait a second. You want to ask me to replace you, right? – Armin didn't even know how to react.

- That's true.

- No.

- Just for a week or two.

- Still, no.

- You could use that library for the rest of your life.

- No, no, no. The king would understand I'm not you, - Armin warned her.

- King is my ally, - Historia said.

- What?

- He is my ally. And he would also disappear with me for that time. And... well, Mikasa looks a little like him. She could replace the king, - Historia said. – I need you to ask her for that.

- Why don't you just ask her yourself?

- Armin, please... Or else I'll start to cry.

- No, no, no, don't cry! I agree. I will replace you for that week or two. And... Ok already, I'll talk to her.


	4. Like An Uncle

When Mikasa heard of Historia's plan, at first she got a little angry.

- Who'd protect Eren while I play the king? – she asked.

- I don't need your protection! – Eren screamed.

- No, you need it! – Mikasa screamed back.

- No, I don't!

- Yes, you do, - Levi interfered. – It's getting interesting… You go and play a king for a while, - he told Mikasa. – I will watch him for that time. Trust me.

Mikasa suddenly smiled at him and nodded.

- Captain Levi… Why? – Sasha asked.

- Because playing the king is the best thing uncle is able to give to his niece. I want to feel like an uncle for once. – Levi replied.

…

The next morning Armin and Mikasa were already playing the kings.

- Armin, are you really not a girl? – Mikasa asked him. – In this dress you look better than I would!

Armin blushed.

…

Nobody, even Levi's squad didn't know where to and how Historia and Chemistrius escaped. It was only their secret.

Nobody talked to Armin and Mikasa for a whole day. All they had to do was nothing. They were just walking in the mansion and the royal library, and that was all.

When the evening came, Mikasa suddenly said:

- Armin, you know what I've just thought?

- What?

- If Historia and that Chemistrius Fritz don't make it in time… this means, that we will have to marry each other in order to keep the secret.

- Oh. I see, - Armin answered.

- Hey, why aren't you panicking? – Mikasa asked strictly.

- I somehow even like this idea… - Armin whispered.

- You want to be my wife?!

…

Chemistrius first had that dream when he was just a kid.

He dreamed of a beautiful woman who said her name was Geographia.

After that, he dreamed of her every night. And fell in love with her.

Chemistrius Fritz had never met his beloved Geographia. He didn't even know if she really exists.

But he swore to find her one day.


	5. Have A Child

Eren was invited to the mansion. Alone.

- Ereeeeeen! – Mikasa ran to him and gave him a strong hug. – I've missed you sooo much…

- Oh, oh… well, if you've missed me then you are cool, - Eren replied.

- Really? Oh, thank you! – she was so happy. – what about you?

- Me? I'm also cool.

Silence.

- Hey, don't be so sad. I'm just mocking you, Mikasa. I've missed you too. And that fake beard looks great on you.

…

- Still no any news?

- Yes. What's with that face?

Eren didn't answer.

- Eren, are you hiding something from me?

Still no answer.

- Eren, answer me! Eren! – Mikasa screamed.

- We still haven't beaten Titans and we cannot just sit anymore. Tomorrow our squad comes from Sina to investigate Titans again.

- You are also going?

- Yes.

- And you won't stay even if the king orders you to?

- That's true.

- Well, then, – Mikasa sighed. – if you see Historia, tell her I'll kill her.

-Ok. – Eren tried to be as nice to her as he could.

- Now get out of here.

- Don't you want to talk more? – he asked.

- No. You can talk to Armin, if you want. But I'm the king. I have some business to do.

-Oh, I see. Good luck.

…

- The king doesn't have any businesses, - Armin said. – she just didn't want you to see her crying.

…

Levi's squad spent three weeks near the wall Maria, but nothing interesting happened. This time, they didn't go outside.

Actually, they were just wasting their time there.

One day Sasha and Connie went to the market. And ran back quickly.

- Have you heard the news? Have you? Amaaaazing news!

- What news? – Jean asked.

- About our kings!

- Historia and Chemistrius came back? – Eren asked hopefully.

- No, but you know what?

- What?

- Mikasa and Armin have gone crazy, - Sasha giggled.

- What have they done?

- They got married. Hey, Eren, why aren't you crying? – Sasha asked.

- We thought you will cry, - Connie added.

- It's just a fake marriage, you know, - Eren answered.

- Hey, but one day they will be asked to have a child, - Hanji looked very excited about this idea.


	6. Armin The Miser

The first week passed. Mikasa was a little panicking, but just a little. Armin was enjoying the situation, and his poise calmed her down.

Nobody noticed Armin and Mikasa weren't Historia and Chemistrius.

Then the second week. Mikasa started to hate that fake beard she had to wear all the time.

Historia and Chemistrius didn't come back.

Fortunately, the wedding ceremony clothes had been prepared before. So they didn't need any tailors who would see the true.

Mikasa started to feel she is going a little crazy.

The third week also passed.

There were no news from the real kings.

And the wedding ceremony day came. Armin wore a beautiful dress. Mikasa got jealous. She wanted to wear that dress, but she had to walk in that ugly man's costume.

Mikasa and Armin officially became the king and the queen, the husband and the wife.

...

- Lend me your dress, - later Mikasa asked Armin.

- Why?

- I have always wanted to wear such a beautiful dress on my wedding day, - she explained.

- No! I won't give it to you! – Arkim answered.

- Nobody will see me, I swear…

- No. The dress is mine. Don't forget you are the husband, not the wife, Mikasa.

- Why did I have to marry such a miser?!

…

After two days Eren came to the kitchen for the breakfast and found Historia and Ymir sitting there.

- You… You… - Eren screamed. – Why didn't you come back in time? Mikasa will kill you!

- No, she won't, - Ymir said calmly.

- Sorry, it took a little longer than we thought, - Historia replied. – But I finally found Ymir and Chemistrius found his Geograhia.

- Looks like you've got a story to tell, - Eren guessed.

- Yes, that's true. But let's wait until everyone comes here.

Historia told them the story.


	7. Historia History Story

Historia and Chemistrius escaped from Sina by the secret tunnel that only the kings knew about.

They were wandering around the wall Maria searching for Ymir and Geographia.

Several days passed, and then they met Ymir, who had escaped from Berthold and Reiner.

- At first I had capitulated and led them bring me wherever they wanted, - Ymir said. – but later understood I can't live without Historia so I ran away from them.

So they met. Historia had found her Ymir and now all was left was to find Geographia.

- Geographia is also one of the Titans, - Historia explained. – A beautiful woman. Chemistrius has always dreamed of her and she has always dreamed of him, so they had fallen in love with each other even before they met.

Ymir knew Geographia. She knew how to find her. They had met some time ago.

So Ymir and Historia helped Chemistrius to find Geographia.

They met each other and confessed in love.

- Now Chemistrius is living with her happily amongst the Titans, - Historia smiled, saying it.

- How can someone be happy amongst the Titans? – Eren asked with shocked expression. – They are our biggest enemies!

A discussion about the Titans lasted for several hours.

...

The next day Eren, Historia and Ymir went to Sina.

Ymir was going to play the king.

- What will you do when Historia will be asked to born the royal child? – Eren asked them while preparing horses.

- I don't know, - Ymir answered. – Maybe I'll ask a mysteriuos magician to change my gender.

- Such a magician doesn't even exist!

- What?! Magicians don't exist? – Ymir looked really disappointed.

...

They came into the mansion secretly.

- It's a huge building! – Eren said. – How are we going to find Armin and Mikasa here?

- I have lived here for a while, - Historia reminded him. – We will find them quickly.


	8. Mikasa vs Bookshelves

Eren, Historia and Ymir found Armin and Mikasa in the royal library.

Armin was reading a huge book while Mikasa was fighting bookshelves.

The sound of big bookshelves all faling at the ground at the same time was terrible.

- Mikasa! – Eren screamed as loud as he was able to. – What are you doing?

- Ereeeen!

She was running straight into Eren, but saw Historia and stopped.

- Oh, Historia, I've just remembered… I'll kill you!

- No, you won't, - Ymir said.

- No, Mikasa, don't! – Eren grabbed her hand.

Suddendly Armin closed his book and said:

- Calm down, everyone! Let's all sit down and talk like normal people.

…

When Historia told them that story again, Eren asked Armin:

- So, how were you doing? Hanji said you were asked to have a royal child.

- What?! – Armin blushed.

- Nobody told us to have any children, - Mikasa said. – Actually, nobody even talked to us. Kings don't have to do anything as they are just symbols of government. The real government is the council.

- So you were doing well.

- Yeah, - Armin answered. – I had lots of beautiful clothes, a pretty husband-wife, didn't have to work, and was able to read as much as I wanted.

- As for me, it was a terrible experience. I hate that stupid fake beard. – Mikasa replied.

- I see… - Ymir sighed. – So this means I will have to wear the beard? I don't want to do it!

- Well… - Armin suddenly smiled. – you can say you've just shaved it off.

…

Later Mikasa asked Eren:

- Eren?

- What?

- I'm cool so I've missed you. Are you cool, too?

- Yes, I am cool, - Eren answered and tried to hug her.

Suddendly Armin hit Eren.

- You bastard! – the blonde screamed.

- Armin? – Eren was confused. – What has happened to you? Why did you just hit me?

Armin hit him again.


	9. I Am Cool

Armin hit Eren again. And again. And again.

- You... you.. you... How could you?! I trusted you!

- Armin, stop it! – Mikasa said strictly and pushed him away from Eren.

- How could you, Eren?! I thought we were friends! – Armin didn't stop.

- Armin, what has happened to you? – Eren asked.

- How dare you to touch my wife! – Armin screamed.

- What?!

- Mikasa is my wife! We married each other in front of all Humanity! You don't have a right to touch her! Mikasa is mine!

- No, I'm not, - Mikasa said. – We're divorcing. Now.

- Mikasa, are you abandoning me? – Armin asked.

- Yes, I am. Because I love Eren.

Armin started to cry but nobody looked at him.

Eren blushed.

- Oh, so… I see… I…I…

Mikasa smiled and took his hand.

- Just say it.

- I am cool!

…

Historia became the queen and Ymir became her king.

Everyone believed that Ymir is the king even though she didn't wear the fake beard. Nobody had seen their true king without the beard, nobody understood that Ymir is a woman. People were told their king just started shaving.

Armin got a permission to use the royal library whenever he wanted. He never talked about his and Mikasa's marriage anymore and was friendly to Eren again. Also, Jean and Armin started to form the secret Mikasa Lovers Club.

Eren tried to tell Mikasa 'I love you' but every time he came to say just 'I am cool'.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin came back to Levi's squad.

Levi kept telling everyone it's a very good feeling to be an uncle.

Chemistrius was happily living somewhere with his beloved Geographia. And Titans weren't breaching the walls for a while.

Hanji kept on doing researches. And everyone believed one day they will find out Titan's secrets.

And Humanity will be free again.

…

The end.


End file.
